iHandcuffs
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Fed up with Sam and Freddie's constant arguing, Carly handcuffs them together for 1 month. Can they survive? This month will be one hell of a month. Seddie. Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes.
1. Preface

A/N: A new story! My God, I just come up with them all the time, don't I?

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" yelled an irate Freddie Benson.

Sam looked up from the television at the dork that just barged his way into Carly's house. That was her thing.

"What's up...Count Dorkula." Sam laughed as she noticed the get-up that Freddie was in.

"It's for the sketch, as you well know. No petty jabs." Freddie said.

"Wait. Weren't you mad at me?" Sam asked.

Freddie shook his head.

"Y-yeah! I was! Do you mind explaining to me how all of my underclothes-ALL OF THEM-were replaced with skimpy frilly girly panties and training bras?" he yelled.

"I switched them. There. It's explained."

"Sam..."

"Oh come on, Benson. You know as well as I do that if I didn't make your life miserable, you'd find something else to sulk over. Maybe the fact that Carly will never love you?" Sam provoked.

"Sam, come on. Stop this. Not today." Freddie glared at the blonde.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry. Did I bruise wittle Fweddie's ego? To freaking bad!"

"You know what, Puckett?"

"What Benson?"

"I-uh-y-you're a jerk!" Freddie yelled.

"Ha. What a comeback. A monkey could do better than that."

"Puckettt!"

"Benson!"

"Demon!"

"Nub!"

"Evil!"

"Proud!"

"Of what?"

"Being a demon!"

"Oh you think you're so funny!"

"I do!"

"Well I don't!"

"Well too freaking bad! No one asked for your opinion!"

"Beast!"

"Dork!"

"Princess Puckett!"

"That's not an insult!"

"It's the best I got!"

"More proof you're a NUB!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

**"ENOUGH!" **came the voice of their best friend, Carly Shay.

"I can't believe you two. You can't even get along for 2 seconds without ripping out each other's throats." she then looked at Freddie's vampire costume.

"Maybe that was a bad choice of words..."

"Carly, we're never going to get along." Sam said.

"Yeah. We can't agree on ANYTHING." Freddie said.

"You just agreed with Sam." Carly pointed out.

"..."

"Carly, I'm sorry. But Sam and I will always be fighting. It's just who we are."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." Carly thought and then headed up the steps.

"What are you-" Freddie started.

"Back in a sec." Carly then sprinted up the steps and was back down again in a flash.

"What in the world..." Sam was confused.

"Close your eyes." Carly instructed.

They both looked a little wary, but agreed.

"Suddenly they felt something very cold around their wrists.

*Click*

They opened their eyes.

Oh. My. God.

Carly had handcuffed them together.

A/N: Ah...it feels good to write again! Also, please look at my new profile pic! It's a picture of Carly as the idiot farm girl, Sam as the cowboy, and...get this...FREDDIE AS A VAMPIRE! LAWL. It's supposed to be a future episode where they parody Twilight. REVIEW!


	2. Cuffs Will Keep us Together

A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! How do you guys like it? I know that most of my readers are concerned about my story, iPlannedMyPregnancy. Let me just say...it will not be on a hiatus much longer. I know...not much of a hiatus. I agree. But I feel as if I NEED to update it at LEAST every week. Maybe every other week...but I will not leave it like that. There has to be an ending. So, with that said...please read and review.

Disclaimer: iDoNotOwniCarly.

"Carly? What the chiz? If this is your idea of some kind of joke..." Sam started.

"It's not a joke, Samantha. You and Freddie need to learn how to get along better. This month will be good for you."

"WHAT?" Freddie and Sam shouted in unison.

"You heard me." Carly said, crossing her arms.

"A MONTH?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Carls...you're my best friend and you know I love you but..." Sam started.

Carly looked down at her best friend, who had actually gotten on her knees to beg. Of course, being handcuffed to Freddie, she had to bring him with her.

"Carly...my friend...my good sweet and kind friend...you won't actually make us go through with this, will you? Because that's the worst kind of punishment EVER. Carly...I...I'll do anything! I won't eat your food. I'll stop hangin around here so much...If it's space you need, I'll give it. Just please please PLEASE don't make me do this!" Sam bit her lip in anticipation.

"No, Sam. I'm sorry. It has nothing to do with how little or how much time you spend here. Your presence is not getting on my nerves. It's your fighting with him." Carly motioned in Freddie's direction, whom had bowed his head in shame.

"But...but-"

"No buts, Sam. I mean it. You and Freddie will be handcuffed together for this month. Try to learn to love each other." Carly stated.

"Eeeew..." They said in unision again, looking at each other in utter disgust.

"Just...try. Please, for me?" She pouted.

"That doesn't work on me." Sam smiled.

"Nor me...not anymore." Freddie said.

Carly laughed.

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked together.

They glared at each other.

"I-It...*ha ha*...it doesn't really matter if it works or not. I have the key." Carly said, twirling it around her fingers.

Sam smiled.

Carly paled.

"W-what?" Carly asked.

"Oh, Carls. It's like you don't know me at all." Sam said.

"What do you..."

"GET HER!" Sam yelled and she and Freddie tried to grab her, along with the key.

Of course Carly, being the girl she was, planned for this. She knew that Sam would try to do this, and it really did not make any difference. Though Carly was not very strong, she was pretty darn fast. Though Sam is USUALLY faster, pulling Freddie's weight proved to be too much of a runnning chalenge, and she gave up after about half an hour, in which time Carly had already hidden the key.

"D-*pant*...D-darn...you...Shay..." Sam panted.

"Now...learn to love." Carly said, going up the stairs.

"B-but-"

"TO LOVE!" Carly yelled in her menacing voice.

Freddie sighed.

"Well...I guess we're stuck like this for a month."

"This is jank."

"No chiz."

Suddenly Sam took a sharp intake of breath, as if she had just realized something.

"W-what?" Freddie asked.

"Um...what about...uh...sleep? We can't exactly change into pajamas around each other. And for that matter...we're going to have to sleep together!" Sam exclaimed.

Freddie groaned.

"CARLY!"

"NO! FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES!" was her responce. No doubt she had been listening.

"Darn that girl..." Sam muttered.

It was awhile before either of them spoke. They knew that this was going to be awkward, and to tell the truth, they were a little bit more than peeved off at Carly right now. When the silence was finally broken, it was Freddie who spoke.

"Well...it's nearly dark. I guess I should get home." Freddie muttered, pulling Sam along with him.

"Dude! I don't wanna stay at your nubbish house all month!"

"Well I don't wanna stay at yours! Besides...my mom probably wouldn't let me."

"Oh God." Sam's face twisted in disgust.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"What's your mother going to say about all of this?" Sam asked.

Freddie's face matched Sam's as he thought about that.

"We...don't tell her?" Freddie asked.

"Oh sure. That'll go over well. If you stay at my house for a month, it's likely she'd call the cops to find you. Trust me. If the cops come to our house, your ass has had it." Sam threatned Freddie, who cringed under her gaze.

"Well...we've gotta stay SOMEWHERE tonight. Since school is tomorrow, we'll talk about it there. Right now...I guess there's only one thing left to say." Freddie said.

Sam scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she muttered.

Freddie flashed a cheeky grin.

"Your place or mine?" He smiled.

A/N: OKAY! There is the next Chapter. Be sure to review. I'm not getting as many lately and it's kinda bumming me out. So please...Review? Also, if you want to follow me on Twitter, thought I don't really use it all that much...my PenName there is Deathnotefan101. See you guys later! Also, check out my profile pic! It's Freddie and Sam dancing! Yea, it was maniped, but who cares? It's cute! REVIEW!


	3. Goodnight

A/N: Hello people of the world! I am HugsandBugsSmileyface, and you have just clicked on AWESOMENESS.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! Grrr...

Sam sighed. How on earth did she manage to get into these messes? Handcuffed to Freddie-ugh. She'd rather drink out of a toilet. Freddie had pulled Sam to his house, reluctantly, I might add, and basically shut themselves up in his room.

"Freddie?" his mother'd called. "Don't you want dinner?" she'd asked.

"No thanks, Mom! I'm good. I already ate at Carly's."

"Hm." He heard his mother mutter. "I don't trust their food. I'm sure it has all kinds of horrible things in it. Like...sugar and...flavor. Do you know that the better something tastes, the worse it is for you?" she'd asked through the door.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Freddie'd asked.

"I read it on Aggressive Parenting. com!" she'd shouted back, then shut herself up in her own room for the night.

Now that Freddie was getting older, Ms. Benson was letting up slightly on her craziness. Don't get me wrong, she was still as psycotic as ever, but it had lessened a bit. Now he could take baths by himself without her watching over him making sure he uses his tick soap and tick lotion afterwards.

She had also stopped shaving his face for him. Something that had pleased Freddie immensely, but his mother was hesatant about. 'You could get cut!' she'd said.

Sam yanked on the handcuffs that held them together, making them both fall backwards onto the bed.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"I was going to go to sleep, Freddumb." she said.

"Without getting a shower?" he asked.

"I bathe in the morning time."

"Well I bathe at night."

"Tough chiz. Good night." Sam lay on her side, pulling Freddie slightly more.

"Sam, I can't go to bed dirty! I just...don't like that feeling!"

"Well I don't like being dirty in the mornings. If we bathe tonight, we can't bathe in the morning. We'll sweat in our sleep and get dirtier. I just...don't like that." Sam muttered.

"Sam Puckett doesn't like dirt? What on EARTH are you talking about? You're the messiest person I know!"

Sam glared at Freddie. "I didn't say I didn't like dirt."

Freddie's brow furrowed in confusion. "What? You said that "we'll get dirtier. I don't like that."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but that's basic hygene dirt. Dirt just laying around doesn't bother me at all."

Freddie rolled his eyes, then they widened.

"How are we even going to...bathe? WE? Oh my god..."

"I guess we'll just have to bathe together, won't we?" Sam smirked at him, though she didn't like this any more than he did, she was revelingin the fact that this was irritating him.

"Oh No...We can't...Sam we have different...it's not like you're...I mean...Oh god..."

Sam grinned.

"We're bathing in the morning."

Freddie didn't object.

"Ok. Goodnight, Princess Puckett." he said, crawling into bed with her.

"Goodnight, Nub."

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What up?

Disclaimer = I don't own.

The sun shone through the window of Freddie Benson's apartment. It was unusually bright for Seattle. Freddie Benson opened his eyes to find something he never expected to see in a million years. Sam Puckett laying on him. He blushed, though he didn't know why. It was Sam, for Gosh's sake! He'd never been remotely attracted to Sam that way. But, he had to admit...she did look peaceful. Like an angel.

When Sam woke up, however, Freddie knew that she was no angel. She was as much of a demon as ever. A beautiful, golden, demon. Wait. No. That's not right.

"Morning, nub." Sam said, stretching out her back. The handcuffs were still firmly planted on their wrists, intertwining them. Well, for the time being anyways. Sam told Freddie that they were going to get the key back from Carly somehow. Even if they had to put on a little act of love and acceptance. Freddie quickly agreed. Pretending to get along with Sam shouldn't be too hard...right?

"Momma needs a shower." Sam declared.

"No. I need a bath." Freddie said.

"Gross." Sam stated, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What?" Freddie asked, unaware of what he'd just said.

"You sit there in your own wet dirt. You can't possibly get clean that way!" Sam defended. Ever since Carly had told her that, she started to get morning showers instead of morning baths. She said "bath" last night, but she'd meant "shower". It was still technically bathing, so...

"Gross." Freddie agreed. He wondered if his mother knew about how dirty taking baths were. Probably not. If she knew, she'd insist that Freddie take showers, and, possibly overlook him to make sure he was taking them. Thank God for small mercies.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Sam asked.

"Bathe? I don't know..." Freddie wondered.

Sam brightened. "I have an idea. Do you have any swimsuits?" Sam asked.

"Not any female ones, no."

"Why not? You're a girl."

"Sam..."

Sam rolled her eyes as if to say, "yes. I know."

"Wear yours while I shower, then I'll wear one when you do."

"That really won't help much." Freddie said.

Sam sighed. "I know. But it's the best I got."

Freddie and Sam just sat there for awhile before Sam spoke again.

"We could just...shower together. Think of nothing else but getting ourselves clean. It's just skin. We don't have to be such prudes."

"It's not being a prude, it's being decent." Freddie retorted.

"No, it's being a prude. Really. Think about it. Clothes are only useful to cover our naked bodies. But why cover them? They're a natural part of us...why should we be embarrassed by it?" Sam asked.

Freddie bit his lip. "I...guess you're right." he said.

"Momma's never wrong. Now, come on. I need a shower."

A/N: Hmm...the next part I might put in the shower scene. What do you guys think? Should I bump this rating up to M because of a little nudity? I really don't think that's necessary. Do you? REVIEW!


	5. Showering

A/N: Nah. I think I'll keep the rating T. It's not too bad...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things I own. iCarly is not one of those things.

Sam and Freddie stripped nude, dreading doing this. The had to bathe, though. Sam tried her best not to look at Freddie, and Freddie tried his best not to look at Sam. She tugged the handcuffs toward the shower. They both got in and proceeded to bathe. The cold water felt reletevely good on their hot skin. Sam closed her eyes and turned to face Freddie.

"Where's the soap, nub?" she asked.

Freddie paled. He could see everything, and, while he was trying his best not to think about her in that way, he was still a boy, and he'd have to be gay to not notice Sam's...well...everything.

"It's over there." he said, touching her shoulders and turning her in the general direction.

It was good luck that Freddie's shower was bigger than average. It gave them more room to stay away from each other. Not by much, but still.

"I can't find it." Sam complained, feeling around for the soap.

She still had her eyes closed, and was failing at reaching the soap that was a mere inches from her fingertips.

"Here." Freddie said, getting a little bit closer, grabbing the soap, and giving it to her.

"Do you have a washcloth?" Sam asked.

"I have a loofah." he said, grabbing it and giving it to her.

"Gross. Freddnub germs." Sam teased as she lathered the loofah.

Freddie rolled his eyes. Beautiful though she was, Sam was still the same Sam. It was then that Freddie noticed how close they were. He could practically feel her breath on his neck.

You know, she's really pretty. And she's got a really nice body. he added as an afterthought. He shook his head to try and get rid of the images. No. Bad Freddie.

Stupid boy hormones.

Blushing furiously, he tried desperately to back away. He lost his footing in the wet water, however, and fell. Forward. Onto Sam. She caught him before he fell, but his hand had caught his balance on her. On her breast. Freddie backed away, eyes wide.

"S-Sam, I didn't mean to-!"

But she already had that look on her face. Yeah, the 'I'm going to MURDER you' look.

"I'm going to MURDER you, Freddumb!" she voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Please have mercy, Sam! I really didn't mean it!"

"Yeah yeah. Save it for the judge, Benson. Now hurry up and bathe. Momma wants to get out of here." Sam huffed.

Freddie had a feeling that she was going to be mad at him for awhile.

But, at least she hadn't killed him yet, so that was a good thing.

At least, Freddie hoped it was.

He quickly bathed his own body and they got out of the shower as quick as possible. They were going to have a nice little chat with Carly today.

A/N: Hmm...REVIEW PLEASE! I read them all and accept anonomous ones! REVIEW!


	6. Maybe four

A/N: I hate math. So here's some ENGLISH. Something that I will actually USE in my life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Carly! Shay! Get your butt down here!" Sam screamed up her stairs.

"No!" she responded.

Sam huffed and pulled on Freddie.

"Come on!' she growled and led him upstairs where their coward of a friend was hiding.

They found her, hiding under her bed. Sam pulled her out by her legs, all the while Carly was muttering, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Unlock us!" Sam and Freddie said simultaneously.

"I can't!" Carly bit her lip.

"You can't or you won't?" Sam asked.

"...Both. I lost the key." Carly bit her lip again.

"What?" Sam and Freddie said together. They turned toward each other and slapped the other, turning back to Carly in a huff.

"Carly! How could you lose that key? Now I'm going to be stuck to this nub forever!"

Freddie flinched at the harshness of Sam's words. Was her really that bad to be around?

"And I don't want to be stuck to this demon for the rest of my life, either!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam looked at him with pursed lips. Was she really that bad to be around?

Carly sighed.

"It's okay, guys. I called the store of where I got the handcuffs and they said that they have an extra key for the model.

"Hallelujah!"

"...But it won't come for awhile."

"H-how long is awhile?" Sam asked menacingly.

"About two...three..." She said.

"Days?"

"Months?"

"Years?"

"Maybe four." Carly sighed.

Sam and Freddie glared at her.

"WHAT? Days? Or months? Or years?"

Carly sighed.

"A couple of months!" Carly exclaimed.

And then she hid under the bed once more.

A/N: Hmm...this was more of a filler. But it was funny, lol. REVIEW!


	7. My Mom is a

A/N: Hmm...Another filler. The next chapter will probably have a little bit more in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Sam walked, along with Freddie to the front desk. Lewbert wasn't here, so they decided they would look in the back room for something that would help them destroy those handcuffs. Sam couldn't handle being handcuffed to a nub for a couple of months.

Darn that Carly Shay.

And darn Lewbert for not having anything worth-wile that will effectively kill a pair of handcuffs.

"I thought he would have that kind of stuff. No blowtorch, no hedge clippers...no nothing."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Sam, do you really think he would have a blowtorch or hedge clippers back here? He's a doorman, or God's sake. I think Spencer might have something we can use. He has a lot of random things that he uses for his sculptures.

So off they went to find Spencer.

It wasn't hard to find him. The fire alarm in the room went off, and everyone had to evacuate the building.

Later, Spencer protested, "It was only a tiny flame..."

But it really wasn't.

Sam and Freddie were not happy when they found out that not even Spencer had something ofr them to use. Well, he had random objects, just not good random objects used for cutting or blow torching a pair of handcuffs.

"Sorry guys." Spencer said.

"It's fine, Spence. When Carly gets out from under the bed, tell her we said she's dead meat." Sam threatedned.

Freddie gulped. Sam was completely serious.

"Yeah. We're going to want to talk to her again, and we can't do taht while she's hiding under furniture." Freddie rolled his eyes.

Sam nodded in agreement. They needed to talk to Carly, straighten everything out. She wasn't going to be let off the hook that easily.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go back to my house."

"We can't go to mine?" Sam asked.

"Why? That's your territory. You have the upper hand there!" Freddie defended.

Sam rolled her eyes and thumped Freddie on the forehead.

"I need some more clothes. We had to cut ours off, and I don't want to wear your clothes anymore, either. Can't we just sleep at my house tonight? My mom's not even home." Sam said.

Getting clothes on was just as difficult as taking them off. The handcuffs got in they way-and they practically had to cover up with what they could easily slip on and off.

And trust me, it wasn't easy.

"Sam...I don't know if..."

"Don't worry. My mom's not even going to be home tonight."

"Neither is mine." Freddie said.

"Your mother isn't doing the same thing MY mother is doing." Sam smirked.

Freddie pursed his lips.

"Well...she could be." Freddie said.

Sam smirked.

"Doubt it." Sam responded.

"How do you figure?" he asked.

Sam grinned at looked Freddie right in the eye.

"Because my mom's a stripper."

A/N: Well...tonight was prom, and I'm tired. So a filler is all you get. Next chapter will have more in it. Bye bye! I also posted a link on my profile of my website. Go check it out. REVIEW!


	8. Sleeping Without You is Hard to Do

A/N: Hi, I'm back! Yes, I know. It's been so long! But, this story wasn't screaming at me to update, so I worked on my other pieces. But now, I have inspiration!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

"A...a stripper? Your mom?" Freddie asked, dazed.

Sam nodded.

"You shocked?" she asked.

Freddie nodded, but said nothing. His mouth was open wide, and he was likely to catch flies in his mouth if he kept it open any longer.

"Your mom never struck me as...um...stripper material." Freddie said.

Sam nodded and looked at the floor.

Freddie looked at her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Instead of one of her stupid witty remarks, she mumbled, "Tired. Whatever. I want to sleep. Your place again?" she asked.

"We could go to your house...if you wanted to." Freddie mumbled.

"I do miss my bed. You have nubby Galaxy Wars sheets that are scratchy and irritate my skin." Sam complained. "And I miss Frothy."

"Your demon-possessed cat? No way, I am not going anywhere near that animal, Sam. If that...creature is going to be there, I don't care how bad my sheets are, we'll be sleeping on them." Freddie put down his foot.

Sam nodded, and put a hand to her head.

"What? No comment?" Freddie asked.

"L...let's just go...home. I'm tired, Fredly." Sam said, going up the stairs to the Bushwell Plasa, making ehr way to apartement 8=D.

Neither Sam nor Freddie commented on how Sam had called Freddie's house 'home'.

Sam tried to drag Freddie up the stairs, but she was tired from exhaustion. Freddie was the one that had to drag her limp figure up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Sam went completely limp, and passed out into Freddie's arms.

Freddie smiled a bit.

Sam was cute when she was asleep. She wasn't as loud, for one. For another, she snored a bit.

And Freddie loved it.

Living with Sam became a daily routine. Get up, go to school, come home, do homework, force Sam to do her homework, hang out with Carly, sleep at Freddie's.

But eventually, all good things must come to an end. And before they knew it, 4 months had passed. Sam and Freddie were so used to being together now that it came naturally to them. So, on the Saturday afternoon that they were told by their best friend, Carly Shay, that she had received the key tot he handcuffs, they were all but a little bit dissapointed.

Already? It's only been...

4 months.

Freddie couldn't believe it. Sam couldn't either. It had already been 4 months since they had been handcuffed? It seemed so surreal, so unimaginable...

But the time had come.

The key was here.

And Carly had just set them free.

It was late at night a week later when Freddie heard the tapping on his window. He looked at the clock. 1:35 A.M. He hadn't been asleep, no, he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since Sam stopped sleeping in his bed with his at night a week ago. Adjusting to the light, Freddie saw Sam standing outside of his room, right outside the window. He's rubbed his eyes to see if she was really there and not a hallucination.

She wasn't.

"S...Sam? What are you doing here?" Freddie asked, opening his window. Sam stepped inside. She looked as if she was about to bite her lips off. She was obviously very worried about what she was about to say.

"M...My mom's not home tonight...she's working. I..."

And then Sam did the most un-Sam thing she's ever done.

She hugged Freddie.

"I don't wanna be alone at home...can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

Freddie smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Sure. In fact, and if you tell anyone this, I'll kill you..."

Sam snorted as if to say, 'You? Kill me? In your dreams...'

"But I haven't slept well since you left. I even miss your snoring."

"Really?" Sam asked.

Freddie nodded.

"It's what helps me sleep. Well...better. Come on...let's get to bed."

And even without the handcuffs connecting them, Sam found herself abnormally close to Freddie that night.

A/N: REVIEW!


	9. I love you

A/N: Yes, I know! Don't bother. But in my defense, I have had no acess to my laptop for 2 almost 3 months! So...yeah. I was in boot camp. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

"Sam...wake up, Sam." Freddie nudged her as she was sleeping.

"What do you want, nub?" Sam asked.

"I want you to wake up. I would love to watch you sleep all night, but we can't. We have to go to school." Freddie told her.

Sam slowly got up from her comfortable spot on Freddie's bed.

Wait. Freddie's bed? When did she get here? Sam wondered.

Oh yeah, it's cause she couldn't sleep without him. Pathetic. She thought.

Sam blushed a crimson red at the thought of Freddie seeing her at her most vulnerable.

"Sam?"

"Um...Freddie. Can we just...not talk about last night?" Sam asked him, getting out of the bed.

Freddie blushed. He knew she was going to say something, he just didn't know it was going to be this early.

"Uh...yeah. But..."

"But what?" Sam asked.

"Can you...I dunno...come back tonight? It felt...nice...to have you with me. I mean...we got so used to it when we were handcuffed that..." Freddie blushed.

Sam smiled and took Freddie's hand in hers.

"Sure. I'd like that."

...

"So...Sam." Fredddie told her as he snuck her into his bedroom.

"What, Freddweeb?" Sam asked, kicking her feet back on his bed and lying on her back.

"I...I think it would be nice if we went somewhere tomorrow. Like the Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie asked her, blushing bright red as he spoke.

Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Is that your nubbish way of asking me on a date, Fredwardo?" Sam asked.

Freddie blushed harder, if that was possible.

"M..Maybe." he stuttered.

Sam jumped off his bed and got real close to Freddie's face.

"Well you know what?" she challenged.

"W-what?" Freddie stuttered.

Sam crashed her lips on his, and Freddie responded with as much passion as he could muster.

"I'd love to." Sam said, her lips coming down to meet his again.

Freddie and Sam's tounges were having a battle for dominance.

Sam won.

However, Freddie was not weak as he fought back hard, their lips twirling in a dance of passionate bliss.

"Sam..." Freddie breathed.

"F-freddie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Sam smiled and kissed him passionately.

"As long as I get to be the girlfriend, Benson."

Freddie nodded and pushed her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her.

"Sounds good, baby." Freddie said, crashing his lips onto hers.

A/N: I know, short. But, whatever. REVIEW!


End file.
